


the alpha mate

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Saves The Day, Established Relationship, Kidnapped Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where stiles gets kidnapped... (yes, derek saves him)sterek drabble - 10/15 - words of the day: trust, sweet, wake





	the alpha mate

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

Stiles groans as he wakes. He looks around but doesn’t recognize where he’s at. _Hunters_ , he thinks.

“Ah, good morning.”

He looks up at the group of hunters. “Seriously, this is getting ridiculous. You have to know by now that taking me is gonna get you killed. You know Derek always finds me.”

“It’s precious that you think he will, sweetie. But he won’t find you here, trust me. It’s impossible.”

“That would probably be true, except I’m the Alpha Mate. He’ll always find me.”

Suddenly, there’s a loud roar and the door explodes as Derek crashes through, eyes red.

**Author's Note:**

> oh God, please be gentle with me…
> 
> i've got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
